


Humans Can't Get Anything Right

by Unknownnobody32



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Norse Myths & Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/Unknownnobody32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor shares Earth's concept of Norse Mythology with Loki, starting with a tale about the God of Mischief himself and a horse. Loki's reaction, though first expected, catches Thor off guard in the end. Set a little before the end of the film, in between the shawarma outing and the Avengers final parting scene. Based on a snippet of actual Norse Mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Can't Get Anything Right

Loki had just recently been captured by the Avengers and was being transported into a more secure location by the SHIELD Helicarrier. Thor, who felt more at ease if he could keep an eye on Loki himself, was with him now as Loki sat detained in a small holding room with hands tied behind his back and his feet bound together. Not taking any chances, a chain connected Loki's wrists to his keeper Thor.

At present, the Thunder God appeared to be partially engrossed in a book of some sorts. Every now and then after reading a few passages, he would glance up at Loki and smirk. Loki had been sitting quietly, despite continuously sighing and trying to ignore his brother's presence, but when Thor suddenly burst into bellowing laughter, he could not take it any longer.

"Just what are you cackling about you prattling oaf?" Loki sneered in obvious annoyance.

Thor looked up from his book and seemed to debate answering his brother. Finally, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he began, "The metal man, the one that they call Stark, gave me this Misgardian book of tales he thought I would find amusing. It contains lore of those we know back home. Norwegian Gods and entities we are deemed."

"Oh, is that all?" Loki rolled his eyes. "Does it suit your arrogance further, _brother_ , to have the pathetic humans groveling and drooling over you in such forms?"

Loki had said the endearment "brother" like it was a curse, but Thor ignored the slight and instead replied, "Actually, I was reading a recount of _your_ existence, Loki."

"Oh?" Loki hated to appear the least bit interested, but if the humans had rightfully decided to praise him in written form, he deserved to know.

Thor's smirk had returned when he answered calmly," Indeed. They have somehow devised a peculiar legend about you mating with a horse and bearing father's steed as your offspring."

Loki could not have begun to mask his surprise now. "WHAT!?" He shrieked, as he bolted up from his seated position only to be yanked back down by Thor with a harsh tug of the chain. Loki suffered a short yet severe glare from Thor, through which he swore he could hear the familiar hum of Mjölnir's threatening energy from Thor's hip.

Composing himself, Loki snapped in a quieter tone, "Let me have a look!"

Thor sighed, but rose to stand before his brother, once turning the book in Loki's direction. He proceeded to let Loki scan the page in question from his seated position.

"How appalling!" Loki finally exclaimed, a sure sign that he'd seen enough of what he needed to. The mirth returning to his expression, Thor sat back down as Loki continued.

"Weakling humans cannot get anything right!"

"Now Loki," Thor sought to assuage his brother's temper from the start, "All these Misgardian tales are to be taken merely in jest."

Loki mumbled on, seemingly not hearing Thor's defense, "Can you believe the audacity?"

Thor persisted, "All of the writings have erred in more ways than one in regards to our culture,"

"…how completely ridiculous, a horse!"

"…and I am sure concerning many other of our most prominent citizens ..." Thor began again only to be cut off by Loki a third time , " Everyone with some semblance of sanity knows my most admired creature is the Bilgesnipe."

Thor instantly quieted and gave his brother a hard stare, almost to check and see if he was sincere or playing the trickster yet again.

"What!?" Loki glared back, taking on his earlier demeanor of annoyance.

At last , Thor shook his head and commented, "I know I may have declared this many a times in recent days, but I must repeat again in earnest- I never cease to worry about you brother."

A corner of Loki's lip quirked up in what could have been a smirk of his own, yet he simply shrugged in reply.


End file.
